Office Play
by thatim-never-changingwhoiam
Summary: One shot/ Shizuo - boss Izaya - worker; Izaya has always had a crush on his boss, what will happen when the tables are finally turned?


'Office Play' - Shizaya oneshot/

- Listen to Marianas Trench - Haven't Had Enough (Frederick Miwk Mix)

* * *

><p><strong>~Birrringg, birrrrinngg~<strong>

A pale slender hand picked up the constantly ringing, a silver ring embracing those features. "Hello~ Orihara Izaya speaking, how may I help you?" The voice lacked anything, only a nice tone hinting in the background.

"Come to my office, **now**" Came the short-tempted low reply

"Ooooh~ I will **c-o-m-e**, **b-o-s-s**" His eyes lit up dangerous during the last few words. Pronouning each word slow, rolling them off his tongue in a seductive tone.

Meanwhile a few flights of stairs up remained the 'boss'. A suit covered male highlighting all with a pink tie that seated just above the waist line. Inside remained a board figure quite muscley if another saw. Heading north, a bunch of goldern locks rested. - Only to be pushed back every so and often behind his ears. The gesture brought out his masciuline features, that one male.

Heiwajima Shizuo, was whom the worker desires in all his dirty fantasies.

A knock jolted him from where he stood, the boss was slightly nervous. Nor was he good in front of others. - Due to his uneven anger that could control him. A cough left him, much like a grunt that tried to remove the lump away.

**"Come in" **- The worker bounded inward as if he owned the place, his finger was inside his mouth being bitten. Hips swayed with every movement purposely and those crimson orbs locked mocha. He didn't say anything, just his posture and eyes told the other male everything. - "I'm going to **devour** you in one bite"

It was how they'd always been, a distant relationship yet so much more inbetween the eyes. Shizuo was used to it, or so he'd thought. So unlike every client, the blonde got to explaining.

Yet this meeting was different "And as I was sayin' if ya' do that, ya' really would pack in a punch. It would really increate yer' sales within that area" - That tongue.

That tongue lapped against the bite that his teeth had pierced. It was so skillfully running along the sides showing Izayas "concentration" onward his 'boss'

If only Shizuo saw that.

The seemingly attention was somehow averted downward to his crotch 'h-he's caught me, _dammit'_ At this point, of corse the raven had caught onto that.. his eyes never missed the glances of the growing bulge.

A small pop echoed into the room due to sucking fingers slowly, a small humming off his tongue. This added into the stutters that couldn't make into words. Shizuo had lost the tip of his tongue, nothing could make sense. And that piercing deep lust-filled eye sight they shared didn't go down all the well.

"Boss, you're not making any sense. Please repeat what you were saying~" Izaya teased within a sly tone he used after work. Though it had a deeper seductive side throughout it.

"Ya'know, I think I have a better idea than that.." Whereas compared to his boss' tone, it was nothing. The usual work bored tone had turned into a husky, low vibrate. A visible shudder took over his worker, one that hinted danger and arousedness lingered.

He sat himself down to stop his legs giving away. The bottom-half was becoming overly shakly due to overworked muscles and no-simulation. The other took this as advantage and turned around. - As per usual his office 'working' trousers were too tight, giving his ass an overly bouncy shape. Much like a womans, without the hips. Now those trousers worked to approval - Izaya was swaying his hips making that ass wiggle along with it. In test of motioning the male harder.

His ears pecked up on the low 'noise' like groan from the other, and backed toward him. He continued 'till his ass was infront of the now-heavy breathing blonde.

"Hooo boss~ is there anything you'd like a 'bite'-" cut off from a harsh grasp to his ass, that squeezed cheeks. "Uuhh- Nnugh" came the short responce/moan toward those actions, instantly his body tried to arch more into touches.

"**Heh-** ya' better stop ya' teasin'... " One of his hands left to pull the male into him more.

"**Izaya-****kun**" the use of the ravens name was important toward the seductive low tone, his mouth were up against his ear. Nipping and licking the top. It sure was working, the other was sure shuddering harshly and slowly turning to mush.

Finally the raven slight gave up and inched back further so he were within the males lap. Only becoming more aroused once feeling something hard shaped pushed into his clothed ass. Shizuo had never became hard over him, neither did this ever happen. The worker weren't complaining, it just made his own erection twitch in delight.

A few mintues later, the straddling raven was topless and pantless. Despite who was in control, hips increased grinding against the twitching erection underneath. Pink nubs being perked alive with a hand ghosting over his own erection.

The room was filled off constant noises of pleasure, panting and heavy breaths beside them. If another would intrude them at these moments, they'd sure feel the heat coming from both of the males.

A small smirk came across handsome features at how hard nipples could become. Fairly aware how the other was feeling. He left the nubs only to travel south.

"Huuun- ahah-" Right now, the only thing he could make out was how could fingers felt. They felt cooling compared to heated skin. 'Till a sudden giveaway and his erection was exposed. Exposed to cold air, his eyes took one glance atward the member.. for a flush becoming deeper. He was slicked with pre-cum already, was pretty much running downward the shaft. That wasn't the embarrassing part, the embarrassing part was Shizuo hadn't even touched him yet.

He experimented with a few tugs his grip around the member was harsh. A attempt of hidding how his fingers were trying to tense the entrance. Shizuo was becoming desperate at this point, his own erection probably wouldn't last long once inside. Nor did that matter, the craving for that tightness was lingering.

The whithering body he had control over made moaning noises louder. And louder. Those muscles were now wrapped around digits, as if the raven was clenching them. But that weren't the case, his worker seemed to be a virgen. He slowly thrusted them both inward and outward with pumps becoming harsher. - Was in a certian rythume ongoing.

Nor did the male waste anytime in preparing, he got up to 3 digits and pushed them further. For the same hand that picked up the phone on his own.

"N-none more of this, j-just give m-me that e-erection!" Izaya cried out, despite the blush that his face hid behind. It was embarrassing, but Shizuo wasn't doing anything quicker. He wanted so much more!

Finally, a zip and half-hearted groan later the pulsing erection sprung out of his boxers. Several veins proped out of it, with a string of precum attached onto the boxers. No way was this member small, even Shizuo knew this.

But without hesitantation, the smaller of the two was lifted above the member to be pushed back down again. The blonde was now fully seated inside tight muscles. For a loud cry to leave the raven - not knowing whether that was pain or pleasure. But either of the two, Izaya felt connected. Connected in the loving sense. - The type he longed.

Izaya wouldn't deny he had a huge crush and love on this man. Had **always** been that way.

Loud breaths were echoed down his ear, along with grunts of pleasure. "Sh-shit that's tight, t-tell me when" For a short-tempted nervous boss, he'd always been the gentle type. None of the clients had saw that in him, neither will they either. But when Shizuo came to this he was always a gentle man.

After a few long 'silenced' mintues, raven locks bounced a sign of a nod. A whimper went with it to show the blonde how much it was needed.

The signal was more than enough, his hips jolted his erection outward then backinward. The muscles glamping around him each thrust in. As if they were trying to suck him dry. Freakin' hot, so hot. The way the back arched from being too deep, those sweet moans that echoed within ears. His hands were bound to make bruises with how he grasped hold of Izaya.

"Huuunn- Boss Shizuo!" Came another sweet cry, the raven was desperately trying to bounce himself. Trying to bounce for more of that filling. It felt good to be filled, his own member kept hitting his stomach leaking more precum. The thought of the other pounding into, made him cry out.

Their slapping and sweated skin echoed throughout the room. This heat of the moment wasn't going to last long. Each of the thrustings were becoming full of extasy. And Izaya was now crying out- or trying to cry out about cumming.

"**Gonna- gonna!**" But it were cut of by the mind-blowing orgasm that suddenly bubbled from the pits of his stomach. The pleasure from there had spread all the way throughout his body. - Jolting him so the tightness of his muscles glamped around Shizuos erection. His seed had spurted all over his stomach, some reaching his face. Had never came so violently before.

That sight, that expression he saw from Izaya and now those muscles were stopping movement. But thankfully for his strength, the male ended pounding a few, before releasing his own load. It was very much so more than usual, for now the warmth ran down milky thighs.

Gods, if only they were alone. Shizuo would of given the sight a second round.

Once they were half-dressed or moreso in a motion, only deep breaths lingered between them. As if to say they were still connected. Neither took a proper glance toward the other, it was sure what had happend. And one didn't know how to take it. - Shizuo didn't.

"Phoar~ Boss, that was sure some 'hard' work" He teased atward the confused male.

"Urusei-" Was the only short-tempered reply.

"But boss, we are dating now. No objections, before ya' didn't want this. And so now you do, so it's officall~!" Another teasing, but yet this time a singing tone.

Just those few words had his boss flushed, the flushedness becoming deeper and deeper. Shizuo quickly tried to attempt to hide it.

**And from then on, their relationship had never been the same.**


End file.
